POTCO: Killing a Dead Man
by Broadway-nerdd
Summary: a story version of the previously shut down AMAZING onleline game Pirats of the Caribbean Online. Told from the Poitnt of view of a young pirate named Victoria. (victoria is my oc, but all other characters are ones from the game) The story follows Victoria's adventure when she is thrown in right in the middle of the caribbean's war against the infamus Jolly Roger. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1: a Mystery Man

One dark night in the midst of the Caribbean's infamous War against Jolly Roger, a full moon illuminated the black Caribbean sky. My eyelids has just began to flutter open and I found myself laying on the ground of what looked like a jail cell. I had almost no memory of the night before, ButI could feel a painful throbbing sensation coming from the back of my head. _I must have been knocked out_ I thought to myself. All I could remember were cannons roaring, people screaming, and myself falling- then being saved by someone... but who?

As my eyes had finally become adjusted to the dim light, I noticed that I wasn't the only one in the cell. There was a man leaning casually against the cell wall, eyeing me curiously. He was of average height, but had a strong build. He had dark brown dreadlocks with many charms woven into them, topped of with a blood red bandanna on his head. He was very handsome. After a few more seconds of his staring, he finally spoke up.

"Well, aren't you a sight?" the man noted with a joking grin. "You look how I feel, mate. Here, pull yourself together." he said offering a hand to help me up. I was reluctant for a moment, but then took it.

Upon standing up, I only then did I realize that my clothes were completely covered in mud and soot, and had rips all over them. (including several ripps, that let me nearly exposed in several parts of the chest area that I would rather keep to myself.) Embarrassed, I attempted to cover myself the best I could considering the situation. The man just rolled his eyes, and here, I managed to commandeer several articles of clothing on the way here, they should fit you. Just then he handed me some tattered pants, a formerly-white blouse, some rugged boots and a tattered corset. I looked at the man and the clothes suspiciously. (I had known this man for less than five minutes, so dont blame me for being a little cautious)

"Why did you get me these?" I asked.

"well, excuse me for assuming that the lady would want a proper change of clothes that weren't as tattered as the ones she is currently wearing... I was trying to be nice."

"I don't even know you." I pointed out

he rolled his eyes looking annoyed, and started to take the clothes back "look, if you don't want the clothes its fine with me-"

"NO!" I shouted desperate. "I'll take them." he stood his ground "...please" The man smiled cockily.

"Now that's more like it." he said handing me the clothes.

"Thank you." I said starting to change. but I paused before mid lifting up my shirt to take it off. "umm... would you mind looking away?" I asked. The man looked disappointed then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever the lady wishes." he said dramatically bowing before turning around.

When I had finished changing I looked down at myself and blushed slightly. The shirt that i had been given was slightly lower cut than I had been used to, and I can't say that the tight corset really help with my modesty either. But still covered everything that needed to be covered, and it was still a better option then my former clothing, so I just went with it.

"You can look now." I announced. The man turned around, looked me up and down, then smiled.

"Say, what's your name?" he asked out of the blue. I contemplated lying for a moment, but decided against it."

"Victoria." I answered truthfully.

"An honor to meet you, truly. I'm Jack Sparrow." He said before making his way over to the cell door. "but now it's time to make our sortie... as in exit... as in leave...as in... NOW!" and with one hard kick in the right place, the jail cell door swung open and he grinned. "Works every time."

Just then we began to hear loud rumbling and banging noises coming from outside. Jack looked at me seriously.

"That's not thunder, mate. If I were you, I'd fetch my personal effects, and get out of range of those cannons!..Ta." and with one last word and a quick wave, he ran out in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2: a Lesson

Outside huge cannon balls valiantly rained down overhead as I frantically scanned my surroundings in an attempt to find Jack, but he was nowhere to be found. But in the distance, just on the other side of the bay I spotted an old warehouse. Desperate for shelter and to escape the cannon storm, I raced over to it the best I could- dodging the raining cannons balls from overhead, and slipped inside.

The inside of the warehouse was dark and dirty. The roof was leaking- creating puddles of mud on the dirt floor. Several practice dueling dummies stood in a pit at the center of the warehouse. And stacked against the walls were large barrels of hay and crates holding what I assumed to be weapons and/or rum or gunpowder.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere I felt a sharp point at my back- as well as someone's presence behind me.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll run you through!" a stern voice commanded. Slowly, I raised my hands defensively and turned around to see a clean cut man with his hair tied back, pointing a sword directly at my chest. I started to panic. Meanwhile, the man eyed me up and down curiously "Hmm, unarmed..." he mumbled confused. After a few more moments of intense staring a glow of realization beamed over the mans face. "Wait, You're Jack's friend!"

"Yes!" I explained with a huge sigh of relief.

"Please, accept my apologies" The man expressed "Can't be too cautious. My name is William Turner, by the way."

"Victoria."

"Well, Victoria. You aren't much use unarmed with Jolly Roger's skeleton army on the move!" He said before tossing her a crude-looking sword. "Here, the blade's a bit rusty... not well balanced, but it should suffice for the present."

I looked at the sword in my hand cautiously , _I'm really gonna have to use this?_ She thought to myself starting to panic.

"Not familiar with the blade?" William asked noticing the worried look on my face. "Well let's get you trained. That practice dummy will do." he said pointing towards a hay filled human shaped pillow on a stick standing in the pit in the middle of the room.

I climbed down and approached the dummy, nervously drawing the sword.

"Not to worry,"William assured "Simply advance and strike the dummy."

I took a breath and stepped forward, then with all my strength, I began to clumsily slash back and forth at the dummy.

"Very good." Will chuckled "Alright, let's move on. A true swordsman knows that timing and finesse will accomplish more than just swing the blade around. Try timing your movements more this time."

Slightly offended, I attacked the dummy again, but this time, watched my movements more carefully, waiting to start the next move until just after I had finished the previous blow.

"Well done!..." William announced proudly "Now... A true pirate is defined by his reputation, The greater your reputation, the easier it will be to defeat your enemies. Now, let's try another skill... When you are desperate for a final move, try sweeping. You can do that by spinning around using all your strength, but still keeping your midsection and arms sturdy. It is very effective, try it out."

I listened and did as Will said, and he was right! The force of the attack almost knocked the dummy completely over!

"Nicely executed!"

"Thank you" I replied politely with a little bow, before handing Will back his sword- who then declined it.

"Keep the sword, you'll need it! But you'll need more than just a cutlass if you're to challenge the likes of Jolly Roger!" He explained causing fear to run through me

Just then the bannging on the outside the door of the warehouse got much louder- much louder than just cannonballs, as two Zombie-like skeletons attempted to break it down.

"Go now!

"What? No! I wont leave you here!" I insisted

"it's me they're after!" Will shouted just as the skeletons finally broke through the book "GO NOW!"

and with that I climbed up atop a tall barrel of hay and quickly escaped through one of the upper windows.

"Good luck!" I heard Will call after me, before I fled away into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Devil

Once outside, I turned to run towards the docks-assuming that to be the best way off this hellish island. But before I could go anywhere, I paused dead in my tracks and gasped in horror.

There, wandering aimlessly, right at the entrance to the docks; were two more of those terrible skeleton-like monsters- an undead bandit, and an undead gravedigger. I looked down at the sword Will had gifted to me. As much as I had wanted to find another way off the island, I knew that the docks were my only shot. I would have to fight them. I took a deep breath and ran at them full speed, trying to overwhelm them with surprise. the undead gravedigger was the first to notice me, and as he advanced, I gripped my sword and thought to myself over and over what Will had taught me. _time your movements, time your movements._

The gravedigger advanced towards me at full speed. (Well,as fast as a half-dead zombie could, anyway) and once he became in range, I sliced my sword at his chest- and missed. It was much harder to hit an actual moving target, rather than just a practice dummy. And with that, i swung again, this time striking his shoulder. The skeleton, immediately pulled back, but went right back to fighting-the injury only increasing his anger.

We fought back and forth for a bit- sparks flying from the swords each time they loudly clashed together. Finally, I managed to knock the undead-gravedigger to the ground, before administering the final blow, and the skeleton stopped moving.

My adrenaline was soaring at the rush of the victory. _Oh my god! I actually killed it! _I thought in amazement. But my celebration quickly came to an end as I suddenly felt an extremely sharp pain, on the back of my left hand. Instinctively, I looked down at it, and nearly screamed at the sight of my own blood oozing down my arm. It was a deep cut, and the attacker (the undead bandit) was standing right behind me, about to administer another blow-only this time, to my head. Frantically, I threw my arm up, and blocked it with my sword. This skeleton was quite a bit more powerful than the last one, and it took all my strength to block his sword from crashing down on me. eventually, I was able to push him off, and he was thrown backwards, but caught his balance, and charged again.

I knew that I wouldn't escape by just playing defence the whole time, so I took a deep breath and when the skeleton got close, enough I slashed at him again and again, (while getting several more cuts myself as well) Once the bandit was weak enough, I pulled back to perform the sweep move that will had taught me. _remember, keep your midsection and arms sturdy. _I repeated to myself, remembering Will's instructions.

I stood up straight, strengthened my grip, and spun around at the skeleton will as much power as I possibly could, and he collapsed to the ground.

It was finally done, and I was breathing heavier than ever. But not out of exhaustion, but out of complete shock of what had just occurred. - A million questions ringing inside my head. _How am I ever going to do that again? What if they're too strong next time? _It was so overwhelming, that it almost brought me to tears.

Then suddenly it dawned on me _wait! If they were already dead? How did I kill them?_

I looked down and noticed as one of the boney fingers of the undead bandit began to slightly twitch. I had no idea if maybe they would wake up again in a bit or not. But I sure didn't want to stick around to find out. So with that, I took off running towards the docks, not knowing where else to go.

"Hello?!" I called out to a sloop that was beginning to pull anchor at the end of the pier. "Please! Someone help me! I need to get out of here!"

Just then, a man's head peered over the side of the sloop.

"You there!" He called "Come aboard quickly!... It's about time you showed up. I was about to shove off without you! Jolly Roger will be back in a hair's breadth, or my name's not Bo Beck!"

"Wait? You knew I was coming?" I asked confused.

"Of Course!" Beck replied cheerfully, offering a hand and helping me climb aboard. "Risked my neck to save Captain Sparrow, I did! But he most generously requested that I take you to Port Royal in his place!"

_Wow, Jack actually arranged a boat for me too?How kind_. I thought to myself.

"Now grab a cannon!" Beck announced "and keep an eye peeled for trouble!"

immediately I went for the closest cannon on the broadside, and began firing at a spooky looking ghost-like ship with torn sails that was coming up on our tail.

Each fire of the cannon, sent a large ball crashing into the side of the eerie ship- but oddly enough, it didn't seem to cause any would ust absorb each blow, and deflect the oncoming shot with a powerful stike of lightning. _I didnt even know ships could do that!_

It seemed as if the ship itself was angry at something. But that's not possible _I mean, a ship can't actually get mad...right?_

The last shot I had fired had struck the mast, and immediately a terrifying earthquake-like rumble of thunder erupted from the heart of the ship.

"Avast! Ye've winged her! good shootin' matie!" Beck praised from the wheel. But within seconds, the joy in his face turned into terror."WAIT STOP!" he desperately shouted "Hold your fire! It's Jolly Roger! And he's got us dead to rights!"

Just then out of nowhere a menacing voice roared out through the waves and shook the sloops hull "SPAAARROW!"

Beck turned to me worried "Uhh...Don't worry, I'll handle this-" But he was cut off when a huge figure mystically appeared in front of him in a cloud of eerie voodoo smoke, blocking beck's path. Jolly Roger I assumed.

He was much like one of the undead-skeletons that I had fought off earlier, only MUCH larger, and MUCH more terrifying. He had to be 7 1/2 feet tall! His a menacing look complete. with a skull for a face, and his attire was adorned with piles of grotesque objects like shrunken heads and voodoo masks. And at the very hand of his right arm- In place of a typical boney hand, he instead had a trio of weapons - part sword, part gun, and part dagger.

"Where's that yellow coward Sparrow?" he growled in an ever so menacing tone. His voice was cold and raspy. "Beck! We had a deal!" he spat in Bo Beck's face. His eyes filled with fire.

"B...bu..but... Sparrow paid me double what you was payin'. A pretty piece of profit, too!" Beck stammered-shaking in his own two leather boots. "So, heres your gold back." he offered with a forced smile, holding out a sack of coins. "Course I was going to reimburse you... as it were."

Jolly only responded with unpleased look of death. Well as much of a death-glare that one could make- for a skeleton with no eye sockets-making it all the more bone chilling.

"ah, ha, ha, ha , ha!" Beck nervously chuckled "It looks like the price of loyalty just went up...eh?"

Jolly's stare only darkened.

"What? Can't take a joke?"

Suddenly, with no warning, Jolly let out a growl, and using a voodoo like force- grabbed Beck by the neck, forcefully causing him to lift off the deck, and began choking him- leaving Beck desperately gasping for while, Jolly's powers went surging through beck's windpipe, and began to eat away at the gasping man's flesh and skin until Beck was nothing more than a pile of bones that had collapsed to the floor, causing me to let out a scream of terror.

"Mmm... I love the smell of fresh souls!" Jolly grinned evilishly, turning his head in my direction. "You know" he smirked, stepping over Beck's dead-carsus and over towards me "Being dead has its benefits. Care to try it out?"

Frantically, I looked from side to side, desperate for a way to escape, but it was no use."You fear me now, aye? Ha! Well, there shall be no mercy." he chuckled, towering over me, and trapping me in a corner. "Prepare yourself."

And with that, he grabbed my throat-pinning me against the wall. Much like what he had done to Beck. "Such a shame to lose something so delicate and fine." he smirked, petting his weapon-like hand through my hair, while moving his boney sull up to my ear. "Ready to meet your maker?" he whispered through this rotten teeth. Tears began to form in my eyes, and I started to cry. Jolly just growled, tightening his grip on my neck, pushing me harder against the wall. "Your tears are nothing, but a nuisance to me! Accept your fate!" he roared.

"...No!... p...pl...please!" I pleaded gasping for air. "Please, dont kill me! J... Jack will kill you!" I lied. _doubted that Jack would even remember who I was, even if he saw me again. _

But Jolly bought it. "Ahhhh, Sparrow trusts you, yes?"

"...y..yes!' I coughed, running more and more out of air by the second. Jolly contemplated for a second, before forcefully throwing me on the deck like a rag doll.

'Fine." he growled as I lay on the deck coughing and gasping-desperate to fill my lungs with oxygen again. "Dead men tell no tales! So I'm forced to let ye live." he growled menacingly staring down at me "BUT, Just make sure Jack Sparrow knows I'm coming'' for him!" I nodded in agreement, and mid-cough Jolly yanked me by the hair and dragged me over to the plank of the sloop, pushing me towards the end "Said, I'll be letting' you live," he roared "but the sharks may not be so charitable..." And before I could even take a proper breath, I was kicked off the edge of the plank, and thrown into the ocean.

I swam as fast as I could, and once I was halfway back to shore, I turned and saw the huge ghost ship overpowering the sloop. And I could hear Jolly Roger giving the final commands"What are you waiting for? Sink her! NOWWWW!" he roared, as I desperately swam to get to land.


End file.
